concordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eye of The World: Chapter 7
=Out of The Woods= Synopsis Rand trudges through the forest until he realizes that the sun is rising. Tam has gone silent on the litter. Rand can smell woodsmoke, and knows he must be getting closer to the village, but then he realizes that there's too much smoke, and remembers the Trollocs that had come from the east. When he comes in sight of Emond's Field, he sees that half of the houses have been burned, with no pattern to them. Many villagers are digging their belongings out of the ashes. Haral Luhhan comes to meet him, and confirms that the Trollocs have been there. He says that Tam needs the Wisdom, and calls Egwene over. She leads him to the Calder house, Master Luhhan walking by his side to keep him moving. Rand notices that Mat's house has been burned, but Master Luhhan says that Mat is alive. He tells Rand how his wife had killed one with a frying pan. Nynaeve comes to look at Tam. After examining Tam and his wound, she says that she is sorry, but she can't do anything for him. Egwene hugs him fiercely, but she is called away by Nynaeve. Rand takes Tam to the Winespring Inn, hoping that Master al'Vere will have an idea. The inn is mostly undamaged by the attack. Thom Merrilin is sitting outside, saying that they were fortunate--a few died, and Padan Fain disappeared, but the Wisdom seems to have a sure hand. Rand notices the Dragon's Fang upon the inn door, and wonders who made the mark there. Master al'Vere is brusque until he sees it's Rand and Tam, who he had feared dead after Bela arrived at the inn. He sends Thom for the Wisdom before Rand can say that she's already examined Tam. They put Tam in a bed. Thom returns, saying that the Wisdom said she'd already seen Tam. Thom asks about the Dragon's Fang, and Bran blames the Congars or Coplins. Some of them came into town after the Trolloc attack, asking when Festival would be starting, and Darl Coplin wanted Moiraine and Lan put out of the inn. Bran said that they'd saved the village from complete destruction, because Moiraine called down lightning from the sky, and Lan fought like a whirlwind--they are an Aes Sedai and her Warder. Then Bran remembers that Aes Sedai can heal, and says that Rand can ask Moiraine if he's willing to risk it. Rand remembers all the stories he's heard, where Aes Sedai are invariably the villains, but has no other choice. Bran says they are disposing of the dead Trollocs on the other side of the bridge, and Rand hurries off in that direction. Lan is examining the corpses, and tallying the bands involved in the battle. They have counted seven so far, which is more than have ever worked together since the Trolloc Wars. Rand gathers his courage and talks to her. She asks him about his dreams, and says she can help with nightmares if he tells her about them. He tells her about Tam's wounds, and asks her to heal him, saying he will pay any price. She agrees to look at him; Rand asks her to hurry, but Lan reprimands him, wondering if he's worth it at all. Character List Appearing: *Egwene al'Vere *Haral Luhhan *Lan Mandragoran *Moiraine Damodred *Nynaeve al'Meara *Rand al'Thor *Tam al'Thor *Thomdril Merrilin Mentioned: *Abell Cauthon *Alsbet Luhhan *Bela *Berin Thane *Brandelwyn al'Vere *Cenn Buie *Darl Coplin *Matrim Cauthon *Padan Fain Terms Mentioned Places *Deven Ride *Emond's Field *Green *Quarry Road *Tar Valon *Two Rivers *Wagon Bridge *Watch Hill *Westwood *Winespring Inn *Winespring Water Terms *Aes Sedai *''angreal'' *Bel Tine *Calder *Congar *Coplin *Dark One *Dhurran *Dragon's Fang *False Dragon *Festival *Gleeman *Ko'bal *Light *Trolloc *Trolloc Wars *Warder *Wheel of Time *Winternight *Wisdom 01.07